


Broken Altar

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Universe of Meetings [26]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, canon minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Aaron hadn't thought he would meet his mystery man in person before even asking him to meet online.





	Broken Altar

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Any  
>  **Spoilers** : General Series Spoilers  
>  **Notes** : This is a One-Shot, no more will be written in the world.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly
> 
> Based off of this image

Aaron had found the section of the church at the back of his property. He hadn't actually gone into it yet. Today though, Jessica was back in town after being gone for her job for a month and so Aaron was taking the afternoon for himself.

Jack was content as only a baby could be so Aaron hadn't been loathed to leave him like he normally was. It had been three months since Haley had lost her life in the birthing of their child, of Jack. Aaron missed her but not in the way that most thought that he would. No, Aaron had never been in love with her and she knew it. They were happy as best friends and the one time they actually had sex when Aaron had been drunk because again someone had decided that he was worth coming out of the closet, Haley had got pregnant with Jack after the condom broke. It had taken a long discussion when Aaron was sober but he had agreed that when Jack was born, Aaron would take custody and they would divorce because Haley had never really wanted kids but she was glad to carry one for Aaron. It was part of why she had married Aaron, he wasn't going to beg her for kids.

So now the world saw him as a widower who missed his wife when all he really missed was his best friend. He missed her but he wanted someone. Aaron had been talking online for the past month to someone who he had met on a social board on a website that offered advice on raising kids alone. Aaron wasn't sure of the sexual orientation of the man he was talking to but even though he didn't know that, Aaron had been slowly falling in love. He knew that it was stupid, the man might not even be a man, he might not even be inclined toward men but still, the heart wanted what it wanted.

"Oh!" a voice said and it startled Aaron. He looked to see that he was not alone in the nearly totally destroyed by time and nature church. "Hello."

"Hello," Aaron said. The younger man in front of him was beautiful to Aaron, thin and willowy but the way that his eyes looked at Aaron told him that he wasn't a pushover in any way shape or form.

"I didn't realize that anyone actually knew this existed but me." The younger man had a camera in his hand and there was a sketchbook out on the ground at his feet. It was like he didn't want to desecrate the altar there in front of him by laying his things on it.

"I found it a month ago. Technically, this is the edge of my property and it seems the altar there might actually sit on someone else's property. I've been meaning to have someone come out and mark the edges as I do want to put up a wooden fence around this back half to make sure that when my son gets older he doesn't wander off into someone else's property."

"The line is directly between us. So yes the altar sits on my land and the rest on yours." The smile that Aaron got from the man as he said it made Aaron's insides melt. "You are Aaron Hotchner, aren't you?"

That put Aaron's back up. He didn't like some random person knowing who he was. "Yes."

"Doctor Spencer Reid. I was the pediatric surgeon on call when your wife and then unborn son was rushed into the hospital. They were unsure of the damage and since I'm the best, I was called in to be on hand. I cleared young Jack as soon as he was born." Spencer stood up and brushed off his hand before holding it out. "I didn't see you much at all but when you walked in I knew I had seen you somewhere."

Aaron was a little dumbfounded. Given the name on the boards he posted on for help with Jack, this was the same man he had been talking to. Or someone who used his name and specialty as well as the location of work. Aaron had been tempted to look him up and see him but had always stopped for fear that he would be proven wrong.

"It's wonderful to meet you. You post on boards regularly?"

The look of apprehension on Spencer's face told Aaron that he was right that it was him and he was suspicious.

"I'm on those boards as AMaddoxH."

"Oh!" Spencer smiled as he said the word and then a blush started to creep up his face. Aaron took a big chance and stepped up and kissed him. Spencer grabbed his arms to stop him from going anywhere as he tried to deepen the kiss. Aaron pushed him backward until they crashed into the altar at the back of the little hall. He was so damned glad that the digital flirting that he had been doing with him was paying off. Those conversations were in the private messaging side of the boards so no one else could see them.

"I've wanted to do that for three weeks," Aaron said as he finally pulled out of the kiss.

Spencer was breathing hard and his lips were swollen so that told Aaron that they had been kissing for longer than he thought. He reached up and traced Spencer's bottom lip.

"I've wanted to since you fumbled through explaining things about your wife on the boards."

"That was before we started to private message."

"Yes, well, I thought you were cute. I'm glad I'm not wrong, though I will have to make sure that I make my boss aware that technically I am starting a relationship with a patient."

"But I wasn't-"

"No, but it needs to be covered just in case."

Aaron would hate for something to happen to Spencer's job because of him, so he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
